Como una Locomotora
by Primrose Evergreen
Summary: Desde esa tarde en el río, cuando sus labios se juntaron en un roce intensionado, Victorie no podía evitar que su estúpido corazón latiera como una locomotora cada vez que Teddy la miraba. Respuesta al reto Parejas Extrañas del foro Draco Dormiens...


**Respuesta al reto Parejas Extrañas del foro _Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus._**

Regalo para **Sel**, la adivinadora más rápida de la red. Sé que no fue lo que te prometí, pero quería regalarte algo seguro. Espero que te guste.

Beteado por **Luromar**, ¡Gracias por tu paciencia y honestidad! Eres lo mejor :)

**Disclaimer**: _no soy rubia, ni inglesa, ni más rica que la reina Isabel. Así que no, no soy Rowling._

...

El Expreso de Hogwarts estaba por ponerse en marcha como cada primero de septiembre desde que Victoire tenía memoria, pero este año era diferente, porque a la vez era el último. Veía a Dominique despedirse apresurada de sus padres y dirigirse al tren emocionada y a Louis dando saltitos de impaciencia, ignorando a su madre que le recordaba que le enviarían cartas cada semana, mientras se decía a sí misma que cada pequeño acto lo vería por última vez como alumna.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – dijo una voz sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Victoire se dio vuelta sobresaltada y se vio cara a cara con Ted Lupin, ese primo adoptivo suyo tan guapo y misterioso que siempre aparecía cuando menos lo esperaba. Se sonrojó ante su proximidad e intentó alejarse, pero solo consiguió tropezar con su baúl. Cerró los ojos ante la inminente caída, pero esta nunca llegó. Estaba en los brazos de Teddy, quien haciendo gala de sus buenos reflejos la había atrapado antes de que tocase el suelo.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupado, con su cara a no más de dos centímetros de la suya.

- Sí, todo perfecto. Solo tropecé. – contestó Victoire tratando de aparentar normalidad a la vez que se separaba de él. En su interior no paraba de insultarse: "¡Tonta, tonta, tonta! Debes haberte visto como una completa idiota".

Y es que ese chico que conocía desde que tenía memoria se había colado en su corazón cuando, ese verano, había aprendido a conocerlo mejor.

_- Voy a echarlo de menos. – le había dicho el último día de vacaciones, cuando estaban en un arroyo cercano a la Madriguera refrescándose los pies mientras disfrutaban del paisaje y de su mutua compañía._

_- ¿Hogwarts? – le había preguntado ella, mientras miraba distraída el suave movimiento del agua._

_- No, el estar contigo todos los días y el gozar de tu encantadora compañía. – le había susurrado al oído con una sonrisa._

_Entonces había acercado su rostro al suyo y la había besado tan suavemente que Victoire había sentido un cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo. Se quedó inmóvil sin hacer ninguna clase de movimiento, solo gozando del momento. Luego se separaron y siguieron mirando el agua correr, disfrutando de la silenciosa compañía del otro. _

Victoire sintió un escalofrío al pensar en ese beso, sobre todo en lo que significaba. ¿Había sentido Teddy lo mismo que ella? ¿La había besado porque realmente la quería o solo como despedida de ese verano que tanto él como ella no querían que llegase a su fin?

- ¿Vic? –

Ella volvió a la realidad de golpe, eso de soñar despierta se estaba convirtiendo en un hábito bastante molesto.

- Perdona, ¿Qué decías? –

- Qué estás bastante distraída hoy, ¿No quieres que te ayude a subir tu baúl? Tu frágil persona no debe hacer esfuerzos excesivos – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Como le plazca, mi caballero. – respondió ella riendo.

Los dos subieron al tren a la vez que veían a los Potter llegar liderados por un impaciente James.

- Luego de dejar tu baúl te acompañaré a despedirte, si vamos ahora cuando vuelvas todos los compartimientos estarán ocupados. – le dijo Teddy con una extraña urgencia en su voz.

- Claro. – murmuró Victoire, demasiado confundida como para contradecirlo.

Llegaron a un compartimiento vacío y Teddy subió su baúl a la rejilla. "También es fuerte" no pudo evitar pensar. Y tampoco es como si debiera sorprenderle, le había visto levantar cosas pesadas cuando ayudaba a Molly en la cocina o al abuelo Weasley con sus cachivaches muggles (que por alguna extraña razón también encontraba fascinantes), pero el hacerlo cuando estaban a solas le hacía verlo bajo una luz distinta, haciéndolo incluso más… ¿Atractivo? Victoire sacudió la cabeza como si así pudiera alejar ese pensamiento de su mente. ¿Por qué el estúpido de Teddy había decidido besarla? Todo habría sido más fácil y ella no estaría teniendo esas ridículas ideas.

- Gracias. – dijo con una sonrisa radiante cuando su primo adoptivo terminó de acomodar su baúl.

- Cuando quieras. – respondió él devolviéndole la sonrisa. – Así que supongo que esta es la despedida... –

- No, todavía tengo que bajarme a despedirme de mamá y papá, y también de mis tíos… –

Victoire notó extrañada como Teddy se ruborizaba y su cabello castaño adquiría un leve matiz rojizo.

- Sí, claro. – tartamudeó avergonzado. Entonces la miró con intensidad, haciendo que sintiera la urgencia de acercarse a él – Victoire, yo… Mierda, no sé cómo decirlo… -

- No tienes que decir nada, lo entiendo. – lo interrumpió Victoire. Una certeza se había apoderado de ella, tan clara que dolía.

- Sé que para ti ese beso no significó nada, y no tienes que preocuparte. Yo lo entiendo. – dijo atropelladamente. Teddy hizo ademán de interrumpirla pero Victoire continuó. – Sé que fue el momento y no tienes que explicarte, son cosas que pasan y… -

Teddy se acercó a ella hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su rostro, haciendo que Victoire interrumpiera su discurso para mirarlo.

- Vic, estoy enamorado de ti. – dijo simplemente.

Entonces acortó la distancia que los separaba y la besó. Sintió como si mil mariposas hubieran echado a volar dentro de su estómago a la vez que su corazón latía como una locomotora, y cuando Teddy se disponía a separarse de ella no se limitó a quedarse parada como una boba como había hecho ese día junto al río, si no que lo agarró del cuello y amoldó sus labios a los suyos. Se besaron con la confianza que trae la juventud, un beso torpe y a la vez lleno de dulzura que parecía ser el primero, el descubrimiento de un mundo hasta ahora desconocido para ellos. Las manos de Teddy recorrían el contorno de su cara como si estuviera tocando la más fina porcelana y Victoire se agarraba a él como si fuera un salvavidas, con una pasión que no sabía tener, pero de un segundo a otro la puerta del compartimiento se abrió de golpe, haciéndolos separarse instintivamente. Aunque no lo suficientemente rápido como para que un atónito James no los viera.

- ¡Vic! Yo solo venía a… No sabía que… - tartamudeó incómodo mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo, nervioso. – Mejor vuelvo después. –

Se despidió apresurado dejando a una sonrojada Vic mirando al suelo sin saber qué hacer. No se atrevía a levantar la vista, avergonzada de lo que podía encontrar en la expresión del chico que hace solo un segundo había estado besando. Finalmente se armó de valor para levantar la vista hacia Teddy, que la miraba de lo más contento con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Lejos de alegrarse, su actitud la hizo enfurecer.

- ¿Y tú por qué me miras con esa cara? – exclamó furiosa.

- Acabo de conseguir que me beses sin recibir un puñetazo como premio, ¿Qué cara quieres que ponga? – le dijo muy pagado de sí mismo.

Victoire soltó una carcajada, el enojo se esfumó tan rápido como había llegado.

- No te habría pegado, cuando me besaste en el río no te hice nada. –

- Sí, porque estabas demasiado sorprendida como para hacer algo que no fuera parpadear. Deberías haber visto tu expresión, cualquiera habría dicho que te había pegado un puñetazo. – Respondió Teddy con una sonrisa ante la cara de asombro de Vic – Nada me aseguraba que no me abofetearías como hiciste con Evan Reece cuando intentó besarte el año pasado. –

- Reece es un idiota, se lo merecía. – murmuró, intentando no sonreír.

- ¿Eso me hace a mí menos idiota por haberme permitido besarte? – dijo Teddy divertido.

- Quizás. –

Victoire le sonrió con picardía, y antes de que Teddy pudiera decir algo más rodeó su cuello con los brazos y lo silenció con un beso.

...

¿Y bien? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Abucheos? ¿Palabras de aliento? Todo déjenlo en un review. ¡Quiero saber su opinión!

Besos a todos,

Prim

PD: Si les gustó (o también si lo odiaron con toda su alma) les agradecería mucho que se pasaran por el foro _Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus_. Básicamente escribí este fic gracias a un reto del foro en cuestión, y les agradecería mucho que pasaran a votar. Aquí les dejo el link para que lean las otras historias:

http: / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 78444/ 33274178/1/ (sin los espacios, claro)

Y para que voten:

http: / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 78444/ 35733585/1/

Por favor, lean los otros fics, están increíbles. Todas las participantes se los agradeceríamos mucho si leyeran y votaran.

Bueno, otro besote a todos y gracias por su tiempo!


End file.
